Oesed significa deseo
by Lunatic Lena
Summary: Hermione no puede dormir y encuentra un objeto conocido por todos mientras pasea por Hogwarts. One-shot


Disclaimer: El mundo de Hogwarts pertenece a J.K.Rowling. Harry y Hermione se pertenecen el uno al otro. De no tener creo que ni siquiera tengo este disclaimer

* * *

**Oesed significa Deseo **

No podía dormir. La verdad es que no le ocurría eso desde hacía años, desde aquellas lejanas noches de Navidad cuando se ponía nerviosa por los regalos de Santa Claus.

Se deslizó sigilosamente de su cama tratando de no despertar a sus compañeras de cuarto y salió de la habitación, pensó que quizá un vaso de leche caliente sería una buena idea, quizá Dobby podría preparárselo.

Le prometeré un par de calcetines de color amarillo chillón. – pensó Hermione - Unos con unos globos aerostáticos que vi el otro día en Hogsmade.

Así que se dirigió a las cocinas para no molestar tanto, no le gustaba molestarlos pidiéndoles que le trajeran cosas si ella podía ir hasta ahí.

Empezó a bajar escaleras y luego a subir escaleras, y de repente se encontró enfrente a una habitación a oscuras, había algo en el centro, algo que brillaba con luz propia.

No pudo resistirse, tantos años de aventuras con Harry y con Ron le hicieron entrar en la sala, primero con precaución y luego con paso decidido.

Un espejo con el marco dorado presidía la sala. Se acercó a él. Lo examinó con curiosidad, palpó el grabado del marco intentando descubrir que era, no eran runas como las que había estudiado, más bien parecía una caligrafía fina y elegante pero no entendía que podía significar, leyó el texto varias veces, le sonaba, había oído hablar de él, estaba segura, pero ¿dónde había sido¿Quizá en _Hogwarts, la Historia_? ... Ya desesperada intentó leer el texto al revés, como si lo mirara a través de un ... espejo

... No la verdad si no el mayor deseo de tu corazón – murmuró Hermione para sí - ¿por qué no se me ocurrió antes?

Tenía que ser ese el espejo que había hecho sonreír a Harry al ver a su familia y luego hecho enorgullecer a Ron al verse con todas las copas en sus manos, el que los ayudó a derrotar a Quirrell en primero ...

Se apartó para verse entera, respiró hondo y miró fijamente a la Hermione que le devolvía orgullosamente la mirada.

Se la veía feliz, un poco sucia y la túnica un poco rota, pero sonreía

Vaya Hermione tu deseo es verte hecha un desastre que poco te quieres – se dijo.

En una mano llevaba una varita, no era la suya, esta era de madera más clara, la aguantaba con decisión, a su lado izquierdo había un chico moreno que la tomaba por la mano con cariño, delicadamente pero sin querer soltarla, le miró a la cara, llevaba lentes, unos lentes redondos, miró sus ojos y descubrió que eran verdes, era Harry, era un Harry mayor, no mucho más que ahora, se le veía más maduro, también estaba lleno de polvo y con la túnica un poco rota pero también sonreía, esa sonrisa le llenó de calor su corazón.

Asus pies había un cuerpo inerte cubierto con una túnica negra, tenía el rostro pálido y demacrado con los ojos abiertos, unos ojos rojos. Esos ojos rojos ya no destilaban odio ni infundían temor, estaban vacíos, no había nada en ellos.

Detrás de ellos había un montón de gente, magos sin rostro, algunos amigos y otros, simplemente, compañeros de batalla. Vio a Ron abrazando a Draco al fondo, Ginny parecía feliz...

Se sentó lentamente en el suelo sin quitar la vista del espejo y siguió mirando a la pareja principal.

Así que ese era su mayor deseo, vencer a Lord Voldemort junto a Harry; apoyarle hasta el final, hasta poder pisar el cuerpo sin vida de ese malvado mago que terminó con la vida de los seres queridos de su mejor amigo...

¿Amigo, Harry la estaba mirando a los ojos mientras en su mano tenía un objeto brillante, un circulo dorado. Le estaba poniendo un anillo en el dedo, ambos miraban ahora el brillo en su mano. Se vio los ojos, estaban empañados en lágrimas, pero lágrimas de felicidad, sonreía, articuló un sí y abrazó a Harry, Harry la abrazó a ella tiernamente, con cariño, como si temiera romperla si la apretaba demasiado, tenía las manos posadas en sus caderas y ella le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y acercó el rostro lentamente al suyo mientras sonreía.

Se sonrojó.

Harry estaba besando a su reflejo en los labios con ternura y con pasión, y a pesar de estar rodeados de todos los amigos y compañeros no sintió ni un deje de vergüenza.

Desde luego Hermione, hoy estás descubriendo más cosas de ti que en 17 años de vida...

Sonrió y se levantó dispuesta a volver a la cama, no sabía el tiempo que había estado ahí sentada mirando una escena imaginaria. Estaba contenta, estaba segura de no necesitar nada ahora, realmente dormiría con gusto y tendría un bonito sueño.

Harry convertido en SU Harry para siempre, aunque sólo fuera un deseo esa imagen la acompañaría el resto de su vida...

Se giró y vio en el marco de la puerta una silueta a contraluz, esa silueta le era tan familiar que ni siquiera pegó un respingo al verla acercarse, aun más, le sonrió.

Te oí bajar las escaleras, pero no llegué a tiempo, pensé que quizás te apeteciera un vaso de leche bien calientita – le dijo Harry mientras le tendía el vaso.

Hermione asintió mientras tomaba el vaso con manos temblorosas, sonrió al recordar la escena del espejo y pensar en lo bien que la conocía su, por el momento, sólo amigo. Aunque ahora que había visto la escenificación de su mayor deseo lo reconoció como propio y supo que era verdad, que quería a Harry y que le brindaría su apoyo y su amor hasta el final, sin esperar nada a cambio y ofreciéndolo todo, incluso a si misma.

Veo que te has perdido – dijo sonriendo. – ¿No te acuerdas de eso que llevas años diciendo a los asustadizos chicos de 11 años?; "las escaleras cambian a voluntad" – dijo imitando su voz.

Hermione rió.

Me imitas muy mal – dijo tomando pequeños sorbos de su leche. – Veo que tú no te has perdido, la leche aun está caliente, - le sonrió. - ¿cómo sabías donde estaba?

Yo siempre sé donde estás, forma parte de mi trabajo – le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y daba un golpecito en el bolsillo de su túnica - ¿Qué hacías aquí, tan sola y de noche¿No sabes que es peligroso?

¿Peligroso? Harry James Potter ¿Quién eres tu para andar hablando de peligros¿Tu que has estado a punto de morir 20 veces o más desde que te conozco?

Exageras – le dijo mirándola a los ojos y empezando a sonreír.-... Vale, no exageras.

Ambos rieron. Desde luego como había podido estar tan ciega, tenerle tan cerca sin saber, sin querer saber lo que sentía en verdad por él. Tuvo que haberlo adivinado cuando no podía dejar de pensar en el esos calurosos veranos en que El Innombrable volvió al poder, tenía que haber escuchado a su corazón y no a su cerebro esa noche el cuarto año, en la última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, cuando desapareció en la nada y luego cuando volvió, horas después, le dijo que había visto a Voldemort, y sobretodo tendría que haber notado el temblor que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que Harry la tomaba de la mano para indicarle un camino o cada vez que simplemente la rozaba cuando quería protegerla de algún peligro.

Ahora entendía tantas, pero tantas cosas, sobretodo entendía porque verlo con Cho le dio ganas de escribir una carta a Victor y porque en Sexto había estado tonteando con todos los chicos guapos del E.D., también comprendió por fin porque a pesar de que todo el mundo le decía que Ron la quería, ella nunca se lo había creído ni había querido creérselo, no quería hacerle daño ni darle falsas esperanzas porque amaba a su otro mejor amigo.

Bueno y dime Doña-Sabe-Lo-Todo –dijo con retintín ese apelativo que ella tanto odiaba.- ¿Qué hacías aquí? – preguntó cuando vio el espejo

Yo – Hermione titubeó – me perdí y encontré este espejo. Supongo que tú sabes que espejo es¿verdad?

Sí, claro, el espejo Oesed, caí en sus redes en primero, Dumbledore se ve con unos calcetines gruesos, de lana y tú... ¿qué has visto¿Qué aprobabas todos los N.E.W.T.S. con Excede Expectativas?

No, Harry, no. No solo soy un cerebro ¿sabes, también tengo mi corazoncito –dijo ella poniendo voz infantil.

Harry la miró serio por un momento y murmuró algo inteligible que a ella le sonó como "lo sé". Eso, por absurdo que parezca la animó un poco.

Y bien, Harry¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas ahí? – Preguntó Hermione

Pues unos siete años amiga mía. – Respondió burlonamente Harry.

Me refiero en la puerta, tonto, antes de que me girara. – Dijo Hermione sacando la lengua.

Un poco – Harry se sonrojó como si lo hubiera pillado en una falta grave- ¿Vas a quitarle puntos a Gryffindor por andar a estas horas con un vaso de leche en busca de la Jefa de Monitores?

Eso sería un arma de doble filo – dijo como si realmente estuviera planteándose esa posibilidad.- ¿Me los quitarías tú por encontrarme mirando un espejo y bebiendo un vaso de leche, Jefe de Monitores?

Harry río con ganas, siempre le hacía sonreír. Eso le dio el valor necesario para preguntarle algo a lo que estaba dando vueltas desde hacía un rato. Apuntó a unos cojines que había en una esquina y utilizando el encantamiento de Accio los hizo acercarse para poder sentarse en ellos. Se sentó en uno y Hermione le imitó curiosa.

Hermy, hay algo que quiero preguntarte... mmmh... ¿puedo?

Hermione le miró suspicaz-

¿Desde cuando me pides permiso?

Verás, es que es algo personal Hermione...yo...

Está bien – le interrumpió y poniendo una pose principesca dijo- Te concedo permiso.

No es algo gracioso, Hermione – Le dijo Harry medio enfadado.

Está bien Harry – Hermione se puso seria – ¿Ocurre algo¿Te duele la cicatriz¿Has soñado con Vold ...?

No es eso – la interrumpió Harry – ¿Me vas a dejar contártelo?

Mmmmh – Hermione miró el reloj ara hacerse la interesante - De acuerdo, cuéntamelo.

Verás – Empezó Harry – Es que me gusta alguien, bueno no me gusta, la quiero; la verdad es que no podría vivir sin ella, se ha hecho indispensable para mi desde hace unos años ... Pero no se que siente ella, ha salido con otros chicos y la verdad es que yo soy un idiota por no reconocerlo antes ... Creo que no tengo ninguna oportunidad ...

Harry – Dijo Hermione consoladora - Si estás hablando de Gin...

No, no es Ginny quien me quita el sueño. Además está saliendo con Draco, no veas la cara que se le quedó a Ron ...

¿Cho? Bueno, mmmh creo que está saliendo con un jugador de rugby que podría arrancarte la cabeza pero ...

No Hermione, no me refiero ni a Ginny ni a Cho ... yo me refiero a ...

¿Pansy¿No me digas que te gusta esa Perra de Slytherin?

No, tampoco. Es alguien de nuestra casa.

Bueno – Hermione sonrió tristemente – Cualquier chica estaría orgullosa de salir con el Jefe de Monitores.

Seguro – Harry suspiró - ¿incluso la Jefa de Monitores? – Dijo mientras la miraba de reojo esperando una respuesta.

Harry, claro, incluso la Jefa de Monit ... �¡Monitores!; ¿te refieres a mi? – Chilló.

¿A cuantas Jefas de Monitores conoces? – preguntó sonriendo. – Bueno, no tienes porque ser amable y decir ...

Hermione le tendió la mano para que se pusieran de pie los dos juntos, ayudándose el uno al otro como hacían siempre, como habían hecho siempre, juntos, los dos, defendiéndose y protegiéndose.

Harry le dio la mano sin saber muy bien que pretendía y se levantó primero. Lo siguiente que supo Harry era que Hermione se le había tirado y le abrazaba muy fuerte, como si no le hubiera visto en meses, como si hubiera estado preocupada por el durante mucho tiempo. Y luego, luego le beso en la mejilla, después con gran pena empezó a separarse del cálido cuerpo de Harry para mirarle a los ojos mientras le decía lo que pensaba de su declaración.

Bueno Harry – Hermione sonrió – A mi también me gusta alguien y ...

No hace falta que digas nada – dijo Harry mientras le sellaba los labios con un dedo – Ya sé que Krum y tú ...

No Harry, no es Krum.

Harry le miró sorprendido y pareció comprender.

Oh, entonces Ron, finalmente Ron se te ha declarado, claro tantos años de ...

No Harry, tampoco es Ron. Es alguien mas moreno y con los ojos algo más ... verdes

Ohh, vaya, alguien con los ojos ver ... �¡YO! Eres mala, muy mala, yo te declaro mi amor y tu me haces sufrir ...- Dijo Harry haciéndose el ofendido.

Bueno no es que tu te hayas declarado realmente ...

Calla – Dijo mientras le rodeaba la cintura con las manos y acercaba sus labios a los de ella lentamente, como ella siempre había soñado que sería su primer beso.

Y la besó finalmente, después de siete largos años de batallas y miedos, de compañerismo y protección. Hermione supo que siempre sería así, que siempre estarían uno al lado del otro en lo bueno y en lo malo, que se apoyarían siempre, que el amor les mantendría unidos a pesar de todo.

Mientras, en el quicio de la puerta un hombre de pelo cano sonreía mirando la escena y, si Harry o Hermione hubieran mirado de reojo en ese momento en el espejo que tenían justo enfrente no habrían visto nada mas que a ellos dos haciendo justamente lo que estaban haciendo, besarse apasionadamente.

_**F i n .**_


End file.
